Blast to The Past
by JCandRO'sSexyTomboys
Summary: This is Just like Miss WWE's 'Twist of Fate'. Two girls, that are daughthers of four superstars in the WWE are sent to the past to mess up their future. While they are sent back, they fall in love with their parents younger friends. What will happen! Has
1. Prolouge

Blast to the Past  
  
by: JCandRO'sSexyTomboys  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Reba and I decided to write a story together. We're making an all new account for the two of us to share. This story is based on one of her story that got taken off FF.Net. Some may remember the story 'Twist of Fate'. Yes well like I said. It's a re-make. The prologue we wrote together. I wrote the first half, she wrote the other half. Then I will do chapter one and she will do every other chapter. SO sit back, relax and enjoy the Fic!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
2025 (Just say it is!)  
  
  
  
Best friends, Abby Jericho and Skye Copeland were eating in the local burger king when Abby asked a question that caught Skye off guard.  
  
"What do you think it was like when our parents got together?" Abby asked. Skye looked at her friend in surprised. She had known Abby for all her life, thanks to their parents who happened to work together. Abby had blonde hair and green eyes. Skye had black hair with sliver dye at her tips and sliver contacts on.  
  
"I really don't know," replied Skye finishing her burger. "All mom and dad told me was that they worked together. She looked over at her friend. "What did your parents anything?" Abby shook her head as they got up and walked outside to Sky's black BMW.  
  
"Nah, all they said was they met at work. " Abby all of a sudden stopped looked alarmed.  
  
"What is it AJ?"  
  
"The sky...its black" Skye stopped, looked up and gasped. "What do you suppose it could be?" By now people had been outside looking up too.  
  
"Maybe it's the apocalypse!" Skye yelled. Abby laughed. Her friend was always on the dark side. But before they could say anything else, a flash of black lighting hit them. The crowd started whispering because neither of the girls were left . . . they just disappeared.  
  
2004  
  
It was summer evening in CA as two close friends, Randy Orton and John Cena, jogged before a joint pay-preview.  
  
"Man, what's up with us and girls, dawg," John asked Randy as they jogged down the street. Randy cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, Cena?"  
  
"You know what I mean, we can't seem to find that perfect girl. I mean we are good looking but that's all the girls see," John said then he looked up at the sky and stopped. Randy stopped and was confused why John stopped.  
  
"John, what's up?"  
  
"What's time is it man," John asked. Randy looked at his watch.  
  
"Umm.. 5:45. Why?"  
  
"Is the sky supposed to be this dark," John said as Randy looked up at the sky. It was darker than night.  
  
"Whoa," Randy said then they hear a giant crash and two screams. Before they could think twice, they both ran to were they heard the noise.  
  
  
  
"What happened," Abby said as she shook her head and sat up as looked around to see where they were. Well, they weren't in the parking lot anymore; they were lying on a beach.  
  
"Whoa, this is freaky," Skye said as she began to stand up. Abby looked around and saw two figures running to them.  
  
"Hey, you two okay," she heard ten was shocked. Abby and Skye looked at each other stunned. They knew those voices.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you guys know who they are? I think you do!! Well anywayz...Review!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Blast to the Past  
  
By: JCandRO'sSexyTomboys  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Kairi here! This is the very first of out story. So I hope you like it! But I'll give u a recap if what just happened. Abby Jericho, the daughter of Chris Jericho and Amy "Lita" Dumas, and Skye Copeland the daughter of Adam "Edge" Copeland and Jackie "Miss Jackie" Gayda, were walking out of Burger King when they were suddenly they disappeared and landed on a beach in Cali. As they were getting up, they heard a voice from behind. Who could it be? Well you will find out right now!  
  
Chapter One  
  
'No way,' Skye with amazement. 'It couldn't be." They both turned to find Randy Orton and John Cena! Two of the guys their parents worked with. They had met them only a few times at their parents party's, but never when their so young!  
  
"I asked if you guys were alright." Randy said. The girls got up and dusted them sleeves off.  
  
"Yea, were good." Skye replied. Skye looked at them stared in the eye. "Umm, what's today's date?" Randy and John looked at them in total surprise.  
  
"Uhh it's June 18th, 2004." Said John looking at them. Their went wide. "Are you sure your okay?" Skye nodded.  
  
"Excuse us for a moment," Abby turned around, bringing Skye with her. "What in the hell are we doing here Skye?!" Abby whispered.  
  
"How the hell should i know?!"  
  
"Your the one into witchcraft right? Are you sure this is a spell that went a little too far?" Skye shook her head.  
  
"I haven't castled one since last night! And it was just a rain spell! Nothing like time travel!" Skye took a peak at the boys before turning back. "What are we gonna do about those two. They won't recognize us since their so much younger!"  
  
"And hott." Replied Abby. Skye smacked her on the arm.  
  
"This is no time for that Abby! We can't tell them who we are... they will never believe that we came from the future!"  
  
"Then we will just change our last name! But we can't leave them, standing there!"  
  
"Are you girls done?!" They both turned to see an aggravated Randy and John. "It's not polite to whisper in front of people!" They turned back around. "What are you girls doing here anyways?"  
  
"We just sorta...dropped in." replied Abby. Skye rolled her eyes. "We wanted to see the beach is all. Oh and I'm Abby Stroghs. This is my friend Skye-"  
  
"Lighters. Don't ask." she added when she saw the weird look they gave her.  
  
"John Cena and Randy Orton," John said. "You guys new here?" They looked at each other.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Said Skye.  
  
"So where you guys staying?" Randy asked. The girls shook their head.  
  
"Were really don't have a place," said Abby  
  
"At least not yet." Skye finished.  
  
"Hey, you guys doing anything tonight?" asked John  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"How about you guys come and see Summer Slam at the Staples Arena."  
  
  
  
"Sure," Abby shrugged. "It's better than wandering around all of Cali." The four of them started walking in the direction.  
  
****At the Staples Arena****  
  
  
  
Stephanie McMahon was waiting outside when John and Randy showed up. She ran over to them. "Guys! Hurry! The show will be starting soon and...."she looked over at Abby and Skye and her eyes widened. 'No way! It can't be them....I thought that it was a fairy tale.'  
  
"Oh Steph," said Randy pointing to the girls behind them. "This is Skye Lighters and Abby Stroghs." Steph just nodded.  
  
"Um......why don't you go get ready for the show, and I'll take care of Skye and Abby." The boys nodded, walking away. "Please follow me ladies." They followed her down a long hallway and a sliver door that said, 'Vince McMahon'.  
  
Okay! There is chapter one! We need reviews people! Send u some! Even one would be nice! 


	3. Chapter 2

Blast to the Past  
  
By: JCandRO'sSexyTomboys  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Reba here! This is the second of out story. So I hope you like it! But I'll give you a recap if what just happened. Abby Jericho, the daughter of Chris Jericho and Amy "Lita" Dumas, and Skye Copeland the daughter of Adam "Edge" Copeland and Jackie "Miss Jackie" Gayda have taken the Aliases of Abby Stroghs and Skye Lighters, because they have found out they are 21 years in the past and they have just ran into two of the parents friends, Randy Orton and John Cena. Then the guys take the girls back to the area and Stephanie McMahon runs into them and is shocked. Then she takes the girls to meet her dad, Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Abby and Skye exchanged glances wondering why they were going to the office of Vince McMahon when they heard Vince welcome Stephanie in.  
  
"Stephanie," Vince said greeting his daughter with a nod. Stephanie also greeted her mother, Linda, and brother, Shane, who were also there.  
  
"Umm, mom, dad, Shane, I got to show you something," Stephanie said as she gestured Skye and Abby to join her. The McMahons were just like Stephanie when they first saw Skye and Abby.  
  
"Stephanie, close the door," Linda said, with widen eyes, then when the door shut she said softly, "Abby Jericho and Skye Copeland"  
  
Abby's moth dropped as she looked at Skye. Skye cleared her throat then asked, "H...h...how do you know our real names?"  
  
Shane looked at his family then decided to be the one to explain everything they knew. "See, there as been, as we thought, a fairy tale sent down from McMahon to McMahon, where these two girls, one with silver eyes and black hair, silver tips, and the other would have green eyes and blonde hair, their names would Skye Angel Copeland and Abby Joan Jericho."  
  
Abby looked at Skye. "Wow, they even know our middle names."  
  
Skye nodded, "Is there more?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said standing up then she said to Shane, "I'll take it from here." Shane nodded and sat down. "The tale also said that why you were brought here is because two people wanted to break up your parents, but the got help of two friends, making four people total. They want you to mess your parents up so they don't get together and have you. That is why we are here. To look after you."  
  
Skye and Abby looked at each other. "Okay . . . but what are we going to do here? I mean it's be kinda weird if we just hung around. We should have jobs," Skye said.  
  
"Yes, you should but no wrestling. We don't want you in the public's eye," Linda said as Abby sighed.  
  
"Man," Abby said sitting down. Wrestling was her dream. Skye elbowed her in the side to shut her up.  
  
"If it's okay with you, I can be a storyline writer," Skye said, trying to help out. Abby giggled.  
  
"Yeah, she's always writing fake matching when I play my playstation," Abby said when Skye slapped in the back of her head, "Ouch!!"  
  
The McMahons laughed at the two. "Skye, you can be a story-line writer. That's fine. One of my story-line writer just went of break," Vince said. "But about Abby," Linda asked.  
  
Everyone pondered, thinking what would be best for Abby to do. "Well . . . I can be a back stage manager or a trainer," Abby suggested.  
  
"Trainer is good. You can be my trainer," Stephanie said, "My trainer quiet because she got a better job."  
  
"Okay, that's settled. Now, do you girls like to watch the pay-pre-view tonight," Vince asked.  
  
"Sure," Skye said as Abby squealed in glee. Skye rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction to Vince's question.  
  
"I can't wait," Abby said, with a huge grin on her face, then Stephanie asked them a question.  
  
"You girls got any other clothes," she asked.  
  
"No . . . ," Skye said. Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Then I'll have 'your moms' take you shopping," she smirked.  
  
Abby and Skye looked at each other then smiled. They couldn't wait to see their parents.  
  
They finished talking and the decided to go get ready for the PPV. When Abby and Skye exited the office they ran into 2 people, causing them to fall.  
  
"We got to stop meeting like this," they heard.  
  
Abby and Skye looked up to see Randy Orton and John Cena, and behind them were their parents, Chris Jericho, Edge, Jackie Gayda, and Lita.  
  
Well, there is Chapter 2! Hope Ya like. Wonder what is going to happen? Review and give us your ideas! Thx! 


End file.
